No One Cares Rewritten
by HugtheWholeWorld
Summary: Six years after the events of the Last Olympian, Nico and a daughter of Apollo are sent to find Percy Jackson, who disappeared five years ago but will he come back? This is AU as it was written before The Lost Hero came out but characters from that may appear...
1. Chapter 1

I looked around, no one else was there. Of course they weren't. Everyone had abadoned me when the other prophecy had come true. I was a no-body.

Things were totally different six years ago, but then _he_ came. The leader of the new prophecy. Everyone forget about me. My best friend, my favourite teacher, my cousins, my parents...my girlfriend. Everyone became hypmotised by him and everyone else in the prophecy. Why should my dad care about me? Two of the kids in the prophecy in were children of Poseidon. As for Grover? He befriended another kid in the prophecy. My cousins? Thaila was always to buzy travelling with Artemis to stop by and talk and Nico, he had to help his dad with the underworld. My mum. I was nineteen, old enough to fly the nest. Chiron, he was training new demi-gods at camp. I could make excuses for all of them. Apart from ... Annabeth. I'd given up everything for her and she just went along with the new hero. I didn't know she was so shallow.

This story takes place when I was twenty - five. Thirteen years since I discovered I was a half - blood. Nine since I saved the world - mortal and god. Six years since my life was ruined.

I was standing in a lake. I always feel better in water. All the hate, sadness and... guilt melt away. I thought I was alone. But then I heard a familar voice.

"You idiot, I told you to go left,"

"Well, maybe if you didn't tell me every ten seconds I'd listen Nico,"

My heart lurched, through the bushes came ...Nico di Angelo. There was a girl with him, one I was sure I'd seen before.

"Maybe you should listen better you ... Percy!"

I emerged from the lake. All the feelings came rushing back, stronger than before.

"Yes, it's me, bet you were surprised to see me after you you forgot about me!" I growled ready to soak him from head to toe, but then I noticed the girl next to him and why I recognised her.

She had dark brunette, almost black, wavy hair. She had swords and knifes on a leather belt that hung on her hips. She had her bow out and a quiver full of arrows slung over her shoulders. The bow was like a Hunter's bow, only more grander. Like one of the bows Artemis herself used.

"Laurel, daughter of Daphne and Apollo, nymph?" I was godsmacked by her appereance. It was seven years since I had seen her and I was amazed by I well the years had been to her.

"And fiancee of Nico di Angelo," She added putting her bow down,"Nice to see you, Perseus Jackson."  
She came over and gave me some ambrosia and nectar. Nico helped me up and told why they were there.

"We were told to come after you by Chiron and Mr D," Laurel started, healing my wounds.

"Someone had a dream about you being in danger," Nico stuttered drinking a can of coke.

"Who?" I asked, whincing from the nectar.

"Andrew - Percival," he looked at my confused face and then _suddenly_ _remebered_, I had been out the loop for six years and looked like he couldn't beleive he had to tell me, "Annabeth's son,"

I felt like I had been stabbed in the gut and trust me, I know what that feels like.

"So, she had a kid with him," I whispered, my eyes full of tears.

"No, not really anyway," Nico managed, like he was breaking a promise.

"Mark is raising him and him, Andy, the gods, everyone thinks he Mark's son," Laurel continued, only stopping to drink, "Percy, he's got black hair, sea green eyes, he's basically a copy of the pictures your mum gave Annabeth."  
"What does that mean?" I choked, even though I already knew.

"Percy, you're the father of Andrew - Percival Chase, Annabeth's son.

I would like to say I handled it fine, but I just managed a nod. Then I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, some of you guys want Percabeth to get back while some want it stay apart. So, I am going to have a vote. If you want them to make up say "Make". If them to break up put "Break". Please help or I'll make up mind on my own.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to a massive landslide I have to decided to... MAKE! (Even if most people wanted break it would of been make!) If you have any ideas on how it should be done, just comment. Oh, by the way , this is Annabeth's pov.

Sorry, took so long.

I looked at Andrew. With his messy, black hair and sea-green eyes he was the image of Percy. The resembalance was so strong, just looking at him made me feel sad, happy and guilty. It had been six years since I seen Andrew's father. No one had. And that was all my fault. I tried countless times to find him but it was like an invisible force held me back. When Andrew had been born, few noticed the resemblance but then it was too late. Everyone was behaving like they were in a trance, none broke free. No one knew for sure until Andrew started having dreams. Chiron and Mr D had been so anxious to explore but didn't want to send anyone to important out. We knew he was still in America but when Nico and Phoebe I'med us we were all surprised . It was obvious they found and told him something because the were whispering and Nico had that look on this face he gets when breaks a promise.

"We found him and we're on our way,"

"Why are you whispering?"  
"He's driving and he's still a little pissed,"

"What are you doing?"

"Got to go!"  
It wasn't till I saw Percy that my guilty feelings were amplified. As I saw him, I felt sixteen again and I had to fight the urge to run up to him. When I looked at him I felt feeling coming back. Looking at him, for the first time in six years, I felt free.

Sorry, it so short. I'm building up for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

This is Percy pov

As I walked in, everyone came up to me to welcome me back. I had spent years trying to contact them and they ignored me. Yet suddenly they were treating me like their best friend. But the strangest moment came when Annabeth looked at with this massive smile and grover gave me a flying hug.

"Perce, you're back, I missed you so much!" Grover smiled.

"Really, then why did you IGNORE me for six years?"

"We didn't to mean... I don't know why,"  
There's was a really ackward when suddenly Chiron piped up,"Let's get to buiness!"  
"That's a great idea ... "Let's do that!" Phoebe and Nico started babbling.

"So, Andy, Annabeth's son, had this dream an-"

"I know he's my son!"  
"What!"  
"How do you find out?"

"Nico!" Annabeth said darkly.

"I didn't mean to, I had to... I... Don't hurt me!"

"So, back on topic, why did you send us?" Phoebe asked, ignoring Nico's screams.

"We tried everyone and nada. So we kinda resorted to you,"

"Hey!"  
"Still it hurts," Nico sulked.

"Wait, isn't weird none of you couldn't leave and suddenly remebered me?" I queried.


	5. Chapter 5

Listen, if you're wondering what the hell is going on I'm throwing in a flashback.

This the ass-hole(Mind my... Oh what the hell, he broke up Percabeth, I don't care) Mark's.  
_

_I saw their heads an amazing contrast of blonde and black. Looking at her I knew I wanted Annabeth Chase. And I do whatever I had to do to get her._

_I drew up a plan, as a son of Hecate_ _it had to involve magic. So I decided to put Anna in a trance. But no, people would notice. I had to put everyone in a trance. The Zeus kids, the other Poseidon kids, the Demeter kids, Ares's, all the Athena ones, Apollo's, Hephaetus's children, Aphrodite's daughter' , Hermes (there actually aren't that many) kids, Dionysus's son,the gods and all the minor gods . There's no point doing Hades son Pico or something and Artemis doesn't have any._

_As soon as my plan was in action I headed to the Athena cabin. She was just sitting there laughing at something in her hand._

_"Hi Annabeth,"  
"Hi... Mark!" she suddenly sighed and kissed me straight on the lips._

_At that precise Percy came through._

_"So we should... Annabeth!"  
"Sorry Percy, I'm with Mark,"  
"Fine, you, you, you.."_

_As he ran off and no looked round. I smiled. I had Annabeth Chase and Percy was out of the picture._

Isn't he bad? Review if you think he's evil.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I'll kill him, I will kill the bastard!" Percy said angrily, after seeing the memory (Demigods had recently been given the information on how to do this by wizards).

"Get in line," Annabeth chimed in, disgusted she had been raising her soon with someone who had been effectively mind-raping her.

"I know we're angry, but we must tackle the issue of the giants first," Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite Percy had never seen before said and he felt himself agreeing with her.

"Silence, campers!" Chiron shouted, his voice ringing, "Annabeth, please get Mr Jones for me, I wish to speak with him,"

Annabeth nodded, and headed off to the house she and Mark shared with her son.

"How could you?" she asked when she saw him with the four year old.

"What are you talking about, Beth?" she tried not to relent when he used his special nickname for her.

"Cut the shit, Mark, I know," she said and he went oh.

"Well, I guess we'll have to change that," he said, his face close to hers, he kissed her and did another forgetfulness spell behind her back.

"Why did I come in here?" she asked in confusion after the broke apart.

"To see me, I guess," he said, as charming as he could.

"Oh, well I guess we'll have to have some fun," she said seductively and pushed him onto the bed in the other bed.

She pulled his top off and he unbuttoned her blouse, his hands going to unclasp her bra, her fingers pulling off his pants, then she was underneath him, blonde hair fanned out on the pillow.

"I love you, you know that?" she asked, when he was ready.

"I know that, I love you too," he smiled and she smiled back.

"Where have you been, Chiron's waiting," Percy asked after she came out of the house.

"Why?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Because he needs to talk to Mark," he explained and she still looked confused.

"And why does he need to do that?" she asked, crossing her arms.

It was then Percy observed her appearance, her messed up hair, the bright smile on her face, the fact her buttons were done up wrong. It didn't take someone who dated her to figure she had just had sex.

"What's the problem?" Mark walked out, a smug smirk on his face.

"I need to talk to you," Percy said to Mark, a threatening edge to his voice.


End file.
